Wizard
Description: pew ice-ball, CRACK thunder, ...., run and hide (that's the wizard fleeing) Wizards gain a wide range of spells while levelling. It isn't a battle class, no killing powers and unable to tank anything. So most of the time you'll play the save route of only coming outside in the daytime. The night time you spent creating tools. Tools and armor Stone tools, and the iron pickaxe Leather armor No bow Levelling Wizards only level by crafting. It is a crime on your hands so take a look at this first: Repetitive strain injury. Crafting gold tools gives you a decent amount of experience but crafting stone swords is probably the most cost-efficient way to level. A fast way to level is probably to work with a miner in a party, sharing xp. The miner cutting the ores and the wizard creating the tools and making dump tools from the remaining stone. Skills Skill descriptions *Icebolt: Shoots out a snowball *Telekinesis: Let's you activate buttons and levers from a distance *ManaFreeze: Stops your target from regenerating mana *Manaburn: Burns the targets mana *Bolt: Strikes the target with a lightning bolt, burning items if the target dies *Superheat: The ores you mine immediatly turn into ingots *Forcepush: Blows your target into the air *IcyAura: Damages all enemies around you, setting them aflame *Fireball: Shoots out a fireball, leaving the target burning *Hellgate: Teleports to a fixed location into the Nether, on using it again you will teleport to your old location *Battery: *Confuse: *UnholyRitual: *Blink: Teleports up to six spaces away: *Boltstorm: *Blaze: *ManaShield: *Port: Teleports you to the location set with Recall *Recall: Sets a location to teleport to Fighting Some advice: #don't be a wizard if you want to fight #don't get into fights if you're a wizard #don't die, levelling as a wizard is hard and death takes a lot of experience Wizards can't take much damage, starting off with 4 hp (24 hp at level 10) and can only wear leather armor. And no, they don't make up with killing powers. The most powerful weapon they have is a stone sword. (7 HP per hit) But this is only usable in emergency situations, or fighting something that doesn't instantly kill you. You're hard pressed to survive any melee fight and your ranged attacks do almost no damage, you can only use 2 skills on a full mana-bar and they have a cool-down of 30 seconds. So how can you survive? Alone First off, you can't kill mobs easy in Realmz, they don't have the amount of hitpoints they originally had. All your low level skills are single-targer so if you run into more mobs, ... run, hide or try the sword ... At low level a wizard is hard pushed to beat any mob. Not enough killing force and no health to withstand them. Most mobs kill you in one blow, so taking at least a few levels is necessary to stay alive outside. You'll have to survive with your Icebolt, it will take you a few minutes to kill that spider, so it is probably best to stay away from them. If you don't mind taking the risk you could use a sword (make sure you wear armour). Upon reaching level 3 you get a your second damage spell, Bolt. It is more powerful, enough to kill passive mobs (but it burns their drops). In combination with your icebolt you might even kill them if they were hurt by the fire too. Other wise you'll have to finish them by hand. So now you can beat one mob, if you are lucky and quick. When you have level 4 you finally have get the 'normal' 10 HP and you can use IcyAura, you'll want to use it in fights against multiple enemies or when you are behind cover. It damages everything within 10 blocks of your location 1 hp per second for 10 seconds, even trough walls. Just stay out of their reach. Make sure there are no friends around that aren't party members. Then you can start to kill them off with your sword or if there is only one mob, you could use a skill. The other useful skill you gain is Forcepush, use it to get rid of an attacker. It propels an enemy backwards from the direction they are facing, if you are lucky or use it at the right moment, you might even hurt them since they do fall to the ground. It is a good attack on spiders climbing up to you. Reaching lvl 5 you get your first interesting skill: Hellgate if you're in deep trouble, you could use it to escape, but beware, it leads to the nether. And you gain Firebolt, it is initially less powerful then the icebolt, but it sets your target on fire, and that might do some nice additional damage. If you want to combine it with the icebolt, use the icebolt first, otherwise it will just put out the fire. Oh yeah, one skeleton still makes you to his breakfast if you aren't fast enough to kill him or get out of range. Party Within a party wizards can aid by staying out of range and using their spells to confuse and scare. Don't expect much damage. On higher levels they can serve as walking teleport ... Category:Heroes Category:Path